Little Indiscretions
by AncientPowersThree
Summary: A night of fun alone on the ship leads to an older brother's worst fears coming true. Can they settle their differences peacefully or will it all erupt into jealousy and hurt feelings?


**Little Indiscretions**

He stared at the now empty teleportation room. He couldn't help but smile. He raised his hand and waved.

"See you Andros!" Zhane called with a smirk. He slowly turned to the blond by his side.

"So you ready to have some fun?" he asked. Karone smiled shyly at Zhane.

"Sure," she said fiddling with her hair.

"So what are we doing?" she inquired softly.

Karone was finally glad that she was able to hang out with Zhane. Ever since their almost date, when she was Astronema, she had always been curious what would have happened if the date actually went out as planned. She was expecting a night full of fun. She gave him a dazzling smile. Zhane smiled again. This was going to be a fun night. They had the ship to themselves while Andros was down on Earth visiting Ashley and the rest of the team.

"Well...I thought maybe we could...have a little party," he explained, starting to walk towards the simu-deck.

"I know what you're thinking. How can we have a party with only two people," he continued as he pushed a few buttons on the wall, a comfortable room appearing before them. There was a table in the corner covered with bottles of all sorts of drinks.

Karone looked in wonder as she looked at all the drinks arranged on the table in front of them. She resisted the urge to scratch her head in confusion. She went about twirling a piece of blond hair, like in the Earth movies she had started watching with Ashley and Cassie.

"What's all this stuff Zhane?" she questioned in confusion.

"This is what you've been missing all your life," he whispered in her ear, leading her to the table. He grabbed two cups and popped the cork out of a bottle of tequila. Suavely he poured some of the alcohol into both glasses.

"Here, try this," he instructed her, handing her the glass. Karone gingerly took the tiny glass in her hand, and looked at the liquid, not really sure what to do with it.

"It is such a tiny glass," she said giving Zhane a ditzy smile. Might as well keep the dumb blond thing going, she thought, that is what guys are into in this time and age right?

"Yeah...go ahead and drink it," he urged, tossing his back, pouring himself another drink. He tossed this shot back just as fast. He'd missed drinking. He didn't really have many people to drink with on KO-35. Andros certainly didn't participate. By his third shot he'd noticed she still hadn't tried it yet.

"Oh it won't kill you, I promise," Zhane flirted. Karone smiled at the tone of his voice.

"Really?" she asked, a playfulness in her tone of voice. Nonetheless, she tried to mimic Zhane's action, attempting to down the liquid as quick as he did. She nearly spit it out, as the liquid burned her tongue, and her throat, bringing tears to her eyes. She swallowed it, forcing tears into her eyes. She coughed a couple times, and wondered what Zhane had given her.

"Good job," Zhane chuckled.

Perhaps he should have started with something a little less strong. But then again, it was his goal to get both of them as wasted as possible. He took her shot glass and poured some peach schnapps in. For himself he grabbed a beer and flopped down in a chair in the middle of the room. He beckoned for her with his finger, taking a swig from the bottle.

Karone nearly let a sigh of relief as she saw that Zhane hadn't poured in whatever he gave her last time. She smiled weakly at him, and took a sip of the Peach smelling drink, and found it a lot less strong than the previous drink. She downed the rest of it and plopped next to Zhane. Karone looked at how comfortable Zhane looked with the beer bottle in his hand.

"So...do you do this often?" she inquired, toying with the now empty cup in her hands. Zhane looked at her with his eyebrow raised. What was she implying? He took another swig of beer before he answered.

"Do what? Drink? Sometimes. It's really a lot more fun with someone else around to do it with," he began, taking her hand in his.

"But if you were referring to sitting here with a beautiful woman in my lap, then no. I only do that when there is a woman I find beautiful enough," he said with a smile, pulling her into his lap. Karone giggled as Zhane pulled her onto his lap. She gave him a smile.

"So, what else do you normally do for fun, besides drink and have pretty girls in your lap?" she asked once again twirling a piece of blond hair.

Zhane set his beer on the floor and telekinetically summoned the schnapps to him, refilling her glass. With that trademark smirk of his plastered on his lips, he brushed a lock of hair from her neck.

"This," he breathed, letting his lips gently caress her neck.

Karone softly moaned as his lips cascaded down her neck. She pulled back a part of her hair to let him get more access to her neck.

"Harder," she whispered.

"I'm just getting started," Zhane breathed, taking the cup from her hands and setting it down on the floor.

He let his lips move slowly from her neck towards her lips. When they finally met he could taste the peach on her lips. He didn't want to push her into anything she wasn't ready for but he really wanted her. Zhane ran a hand through her soft hair, his lips leaving hers and traveling to her ear.

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

Karone felt her body heat rise a little bit, relishing at Zhane's touch. Then it hit her, Andros was not going to like where this was going. As much as she wanted Zhane to continue, she pulled away slightly, just far enough that Zhane didn't have his lips on her neck any longer.

"Zhane, I don't think Andros is going to like this very much if I let it get any farther," she said, feeling guilty.

Zhane looked at her in disbelief. Why should her brother matter? She wasn't a little girl anymore. He gave her a small pout.

"But he's not here," he tried, trying to lay a hand on her cheek.

"And who says we even have to tell him?" he added with a nod. Karone frowned at his flippant attitude.

"I don't even know Andros that well Zhane. I don't really know him at all. You know him better than me," she said gently pulling his hand away.

"I barely got his trust as it is Zhane," she continued.

Karone hurriedly pushed herself off Zhane's lap, not really sure what to do anymore. She really wanted to continue where this was going, but she did not want to lose the sliver of trust she had with Andros. Zhane stood up immediately. It couldn't be as much of a problem as she was making it. Surely Andros wouldn't freak out that much.

"Karone...what's bothering you? He's your brother. He loves you," Zhane explained, grabbing her by the wrist. He spun her around in a tight spiral until she was pressed against his chest.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, looking her straight in the eyes.

Karone looked him in the face. She noticed how close they were together, his beer scented breath on her face, warming her body. She waited a little before she answered.

"Yes," she replied to his face, barely audible to her own ears.

He smiled back at her and kissed her lightly on the lips. Zhane could feel his body reacting to the closeness and the alcohol coursing through his system.

"Then don't worry about it," he sighed, going in for another kiss.

"But-," she was cut off by Zhane's lips covering her own.

She started to resist a little, but finally gave into her body's desire, and started to kiss back, her hands going through his short blond hair. Then she stopped again, her mind starting to take control over her hormones. She pulled away, putting a couple of fingers on his lips so he wouldn't start again.

"Zhane I do trust you and all, but I really don't want him to get all overprotective big brother mode again," she explained, hoping he would understand.

Zhane couldn't believe this. She acted like she wanted him one minute and then not the next. He turned his back to her, trying to keep his emotions in check. He didn't want to hurt Andros but he couldn't fight what he was feeling for Karone.

"Ever since I saved you as Astronema, I couldn't stop thinking about you," he grumbled.

"And now that I finally have the chance to find out what could have happened, all you can think about is your brother," he continued, his hands balling into fists.

"Well I've got news for you," he spat, turning around to face her. "He doesn't run you life. You do. So just...forget about him and do what makes you feel happy," he finished.

Karone was shocked at his little speech. She saw hurt on his face, and instantly felt guilty for just thinking about Andros, and what he would think of her. She really liked Zhane, and if Andros couldn't deal with it, tough cookies then.

"I'm sorry Zhane," she said grabbing one of his balled fists, and putting her own hand inside.

"This is just hard for me...and I know I have screwed up." she whispered, tears wanting to slip down her cheeks. She forced them back.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you either Zhane..." and with that she kissed him softly on the lips.

Zhane felt her touch fly through him like electricity. He took both of his hands, placing them on either side of her face and feverishly captured her lips with his. He'd been longing for this moment for months.

"I want you," he managed to get out between kisses, his fingers winding through her hair

Karone kissed back with just as much force, her hands flying around his back, pushing her body closer to his. Her hand went up inside his shirt, and she ran her hands up and down his toned abs. She started to lift up his shirt, breaking off the kiss.

"Come and get it," she whispered starting to pull him towards where the rooms were.

"That how you want it?" he teased, pulling off his shirt, leaving on the floor of the simu-deck. He watched as she started to run away from him.

"Oh no you don't," he called and gave chase. He watched as she disappeared around a corner and Zhane nearly collided with Alpha.

"Sorry Zhane, I didn't see you," the robot apologized.

"Yeah...uh...I have to go," Zhane muttered and sprinted down the hall.

"Where'd you go?" he shouted playfully.

"Come and find me!" she called out teasingly. She unintentionally went into Andros' room. Oh well, she thought. Karone had left various articles of her clothing throughout the corridor, leading a trail to where she was. All she was left in was her bra and panties. Zhane came to a halt, spying her silver top on the floor. He picked it up and walked in that direction until he found her pants and boots as well.

"Get ready because here comes Daddy," he snickered, kicking off his boots as well. The rest of the clothing led to a room. Without thinking whose room it was he pressed the combination on the keypad and watched the doors slide open. Inside he found Karone in nothing but her bra and panties.

"Hello beautiful," he whistled, taking a small running start and tackling her to the bed.

"Found you," he murmured against her lips. She let out a laugh.

"That you did," she breathed, smiling seductively. She reached out and bit his ear, causing him to moan.

"Let's see what Daddy can do," she whispered in his ear, and began kissing him again.

"I don't think you can handle what I have," he whispered back, undoing his pants and shimmying them off.

He was left in his boxers and it was clear he was quite aroused. Zhane let his tongue slip between her lips as he toyed with the clasp of her bra. After a few minutes of tugging it came off, leaving her breasts exposed. With a flash of white teeth Zhane let his mouth travel down her neck.

Karone grabbed a hold of his neck and started to press down harder. She softly moaned and felt her hair push back as Zhane slowly traveled down her neck. She pushed harder on his neck, wanting him to hurry it up a little bit.

"What are you in a hurry for?" he asked before he let his hand reach up and squeeze her supple breast.

"We have all night," Zhane breathed, his erection pressing against her inner thigh. He longed to caress every inch of her body, learn every dip and curve. But he also had deeper, more hunger-driven desires, fueled by a raging passion inside.

"That we do," Karone whispered back, after letting out a soft groan.

"But then again...who says we can't have fun several times," Zhane gasped, finding it hard to resist the aching in his groin.

He lifted his lips to hers again and pressed them down hard. His breaths were coming in shallower gasps now but he didn't care. All he wanted was her. As quickly as he could he slid his boxers off and took her panties with them.

"You ready?" he asked, his body starting to shake with adrenaline.

"Are you?" she challenged smiling, also gasping for breath...wanting him inside of her already. She kissed him, and awaited for the moment to come.

"Always," he answered as he slid inside of her. Zhane could hear her groan as he filled her. He pulled out and then pushed back in again, trying to be as gentle as he could. He rested his forehead against hers as he continued to gyrate inside her.

"You like that?" he breathed, not being able to help the emotion coursing through his body.

Karone let out another groan. She smiled at him, "That the best you got?" she asked teasing him, as she started to move her hips in a circular motion.

"Hardly," he answered and began to move at a faster pace, meeting her thrust for thrust. Each time their bodies collided he sent as much force as he could, slamming against her harder and harder.

"You're going to be sore in the morning babe once I'm done," he hissed against her flushed cheek.

"Oh really?" she asked in ragged breaths. "We'll see about that."

With an agile maneuver she flipped Zhane on his back, still meeting his thrusts. Zhane groaned loudly as the sudden change of position. He let his eyes travel the length of her body. Trying to focus, he telekinetically beckoned her to his level.

"How's the view up there?" he whispered in her ear, giving one of her dangling breasts a squeeze.

"Now how are you supposed to see everything if I am down here?" she asked.

Zhane laughed as he continued to move inside of her. He let her up and just took in her beauty. He could feel himself starting to reach climax and he bit his lip to keep from exploding too soon. He wanted to time it just right. Zhane could see from the look on her face that she was close too.

"Get ready for the ride of your life," he managed to get out in-between ragged breaths.

"Oh I'm ready!" she moaned, her hands gripping the blankets at her sides.

Zhane couldn't hold back any longer. He through his head back as he exploded inside of her, her name slipping from his lips. Zhane continued to gyrate as he found release. Karone felt her body reacting, sending waves of ecstasy to every nerve ending in her body.

"Don't stop," she begged and he obeyed. He continued to move within her until he had started to go soft. He pulled out slowly, not wanting to hurt her and heaved a sigh. It had felt good to feel her erupt around him. Karone fell to the bed beside him, her breathes coming in rasps. Zhane wrapped an arm around her, pulling a blanket over them as he kissed her eyelashes.

"You are so amazing," he whispered, placing a swift kiss on her lips as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The sun rose above the Earth's horizon the next morning, finding Ashley and Andros awake, sitting on her back porch. Andros looked over at Ashley and noticed how at peace she looked. It had been a while since she'd been in space he realized.

"Do you miss it?" he asked, interrupting the early morning silence.

Ashley gave him a quick smile. Was he that blind? Of course she missed it, being in space, being a Power Ranger. What person wouldn't? She stayed silent for a moment more.

"As much as I like being on Earth, I always miss being on the ship. Besides I got to see you more," she answered, her smile growing bigger. Andros cracked a smile as well.

"Come back with me then. I'm sure everyone will understand," he said abruptly, jumping to his feet. He offered her a hand. Andros could feel excitement growing inside him. Just getting to spend a few days on the Megaship with Ashley always managed to make his spirits rise.

"Are you serious?" she asked taking his hand.

"Of course I want to go!" she said smiling.

She took his open hand and he helped her up. It had been so long since she had been up there, and she had missed it dearly... almost as much as when Andros wasn't with her. With a broad grin, Andros teleported them back up to the ship. They arrived on the bridge and the ship was quiet, except for the clanking sounds of Alpha walking in.

"Ashley!" the robot exclaimed. Andros watched as the robot encircled Ashley with its small arms. Just as Andros was about to greet the robot, everything in the blinked off and back on for a moment.

"D.E.C.A. what just happened?" Andros asked.

"The simu-deck has been left active," the computer responded. Andros couldn't help but roll his eyes. Ashley gave Andros a confused look as he rolled his eyes.

"Who left the simu-deck on?" she asked as she pulled away from Alpha. She was guessing Zhane or Karone, since they lived on the ship, but they normally would turn it off.

"I'll go find out. Could you go turn it off?" he answered her. When she nodded he parted ways, heading for Zhane's quarters. He didn't notice the trail of clothing leading in the opposite direction. He reached Zhane's quarters and knocked.

"Zhane?" he called but got no answer. He input the key code and the door slid open. No one was in there. As she headed for the simu-deck, she noticed all the booze around the whole area.

"Wow," Ashley muttered to herself.

Luckily almost all of it was sealed still, so she took that as a good sign. The whole scene kind of reminded Ashley of the trashy romance novels she used to read. Just as she was about to turn it off, she noticed a silk shirt, right on the red couch. She picked it up, and saw it was one of Zhane's. Forgetting about the simu-deck she headed for Andros, shirt in hand. Unlike Andros she noticed all the different articles of clothing lining up to Andros' room.

"Uh...Andros," Ashley called out.

Andros wandered towards Karone's room. Maybe she would know why the simu-deck was still on. He knocked on her door as well but got the same result.

"D.E.C.A., have either Zhane or Karone left the ship?" he asked.

"Negative," the program responded. Just then he heard Ashley's voice calling out to him. He headed for the root of the source, ending up in front of his own quarters.

"What is it?" he asked, not noticing the pile of clothes that lay at his feet. Ashley rolled her brown eyes, and gestured to the assorted clothes leading up to his room.

"You don't notice the clothes leading up to your room?" she asked him. "You don't find that strange?"

His face was still a mask of confusion and she nearly let out a sigh of frustration. Ashley bent down and picked up the silver halter top.

"I bought this for Karone when she came here to live with you and Zhane," and then she pointed at Zhane's pants. "And those are Zhane's pants…" she continued, pointing to the garment.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you with the Pictionary game?" she asked finally letting out her sigh of annoyance.

Andros just looked at Ashley. What she was implying was impossible, wasn't it? And what was Pictionary?

"I have no idea what..." he began but she opened the door. He peered in to find Zhane and Karone, arms wrapped around each other. Their lips met briefly.

"Morning," Zhane murmured softly to Karone. Andros was lost for words. He had no idea what to say.

Ashley thought maybe she should have explained what she thought Karone and Zhane were possibly doing before just opening the door like that. "Morning," she heard Karone whisper back to Zhane. Ashley was also at a loss of words. As Karone snuggled into Zhane, her eyes finally focused, and she let out a high pitched yelp as she saw Andros and Ashley staring at her, and Zhane in their nakedness. She instantly pulled the sheet up to her neck, clearly embarrassed. Karone instantly started tapping at Zhane's still half-asleep form.

"An-," she couldn't even say his name without her voice going all high pitched, "An-, An- Andros," she nearly screamed, considering how high her voice was getting. Zhane winced at the intensity and volume of her voice. Still in the process of waking up he merely shrugged it off. He slowly rolled over.

"Well…that's a new…." Zhane trailed off, finally spotting Ashley and Andros standing here.

"Holy shit where'd you come from!" he yelped, looking to make sure Karone was fully covered.

Karone's face furiously blushed as she saw her brother's shocked face, barely even noticing Zhane covering her up. Her brother looked flabbergasted, his mouth just gaping open, not being able to say anything at all. Ashley slowly put a hand on Andros' shoulder, not sure what to expect him to react. Andros finally felt the anger well up from within him.

"What the hell are you two doing in here?" he shouted, taking a step towards them.

"First of all, why do you care where we are?" Zhane shot back. Karone was overwhelmed with the memory that they weren't in either of their rooms.

"Zhane...I think...we sort of...ended up in the wrong room," she hissed in his ear. Zhane looked around. Oh they were fucked. Karone couldn't believe she accidentally lead them into her brother's room.

"Oh shit," she muttered. Before Andros could even reach towards either Karone, or Zhane Ashley pulled him back.

"Andros..." she began.

"What?" he snapped.

"I don't think they have their clothes on," Ashley whispered. Ashley pulled back a little farther on Andros, forcing him to go backwards. She bent down quickly, grabbing random articles of clothing and tossing them to Zhane.

"Umm...why don't you guys go get dressed...We'll wait outside…" she mumbled, pulling Andros out the door.

Zhane nodded subtlety, catching the garments. Once Ashley and Andros were out of the room, he quickly pulled on his boxers, handing Karone her panties and bra.

"We're so fucked," he groaned. He couldn't believe he'd just slept with his best friend's sister, in his best friend's bed. Zhane hurriedly pulled on pants and shirt. Just before they were about to leave the room, he grabbed Karone and pulled her to him.

"Maybe next time we'll end up in the right place," he whispered against her cheek.

She was about to apologize ten times over, but as soon as he said that she blushed. "You bet" she whispered. "We are so dead though..." she sighed.

She grabbed his hand, preparing herself for the worst. For what it was worth, she did not regret doing what they did...but she did regret where they did it. Zhane gave her hand a squeeze as the doors slid open. They found Ashley and Andros a little ways down the corridor. The pair stopped and Zhane looked to the ground. He couldn't meet Andros' gaze.

"Look...we didn't know where we ended up, ok. We'd had a few drinks..." Zhane began to explain. He immediately regretted mentioning the drinks as it probably wouldn't help their cause much.

"You were drinking!" Andros exploded.

"Yes, we were drinking," Karone answered for Zhane.

This was all her fault. She couldn't believe they ended up on her big brother's bed. She gave Zhane's hand another squeeze, and she tried looking to her older brother's face, but found she couldn't.

"I can't believe you did that to her. You had no right--" Andros began, grabbing Zhane by the front his shirt.

"Hey back off. You can't tell her what to do. She's not a little kid anymore," Zhane shot back, shoving his friend away from him.

"Oh so you think you can just manipulate her? I trusted you!" Andros hissed.

"Manipulate her? I didn't make her do anything she didn't want to," Zhane ground out.

"Andros, stop!" Karone stepped in.

"I willingly did what we did. There was no manipulation involved. Besides, be angry with me, not him!" she continued stepping in front of Zhane.

"I am not the little sister that you knew anymore," she concluded, trying to defend Zhane.

"I think you're jealous," Zhane threw out. He knew it would hurt his friend but maybe that's what he needed.

"Jealous? Of what?" Andros spat back.

"Oh I don't know, that I can at least get a girl," Zhane hissed.

"Hey, Hey!" Ashley said, also stepping into the fight now.

"Am I just invisible here? What the hell is wrong with you Zhane? Sleeping with his sister in his own bed? He sure has a lot to be jealous of," Ashley scoffed in a sarcastic voice. Karone let out a laugh.

"No what I think Zhane was referring to was the fact that he can actually get a girl in bed," Karone taunted. Zhane couldn't help but snicker at her comment.

That was so unfair, such a low blow. Ashley glared at her friend. She couldn't believe this, how dare she offend her like that? She couldn't help it; she reached out a slapped Andros' sister right across the face.

"How dare you?" Her body started to shake with anger. She so knew she was going to hear it from Andros later for that one. She felt like she was in one of the soap operas she watched with her Grandma.

"Get your hand off of her," Zhane shouted, pushing Ashley back. Andros watched as Ashley went stumbling backwards.

"Don't touch her," he hissed, taking a swing at Zhane.

"Why don't you grow up and stay out of other people's business," Karone snarled, grabbing Andros' incoming fist and sending her brother flying.

Ashley instantly got up in a fighter's stance. In the back of her mind, she knew that they shouldn't be fighting. She also knew she needed to try and stop this from getting any farther. All her rational thinking went out the window, as she saw Andros get thrown back.

"You are telling him to grow up?" Ashley snarled back as she headed towards Karone. Zhane instantly tried to block Karone from Ashley's wrath, but all he got in return was a vicious back hand from her.

"I may not be Power Ranger anymore, but I can still kick both of your asses." Ashley spat. She grabbed Karone's arm, and twisted it behind her back.

"You little bitch," Zhane growled, sending Ashley flying into the wall. He quickly helped Karone to her feet.

"You ok?" he asked and she nodded, massaging her shoulder.

"Don't call my girlfriend a bitch," Andros howled, tackling Zhane to the ground.

"You're right. You're her bitch, how could I forget," Zhane hissed, elbowing Andros in the stomach.

Ashley instantly groaned as she hit the wall. She saw Karone heading for her. Wow, maybe her and Cassie shouldn't have taught Karone to fight dirty, she thought as Karone was trying to follow up with a kick. Ashley rolled out of the way, and instantly swept her leg up catching Karone in the stomach. Ashley grabbed her shoulders, flipped over her, and using her momentum she sent Karone flying the opposite direction. Ashley unintentionally sent the blond crashing into Alpha.

"Ay yi yi!" Alpha squeaked as he and Karone went tumbling to the ground.

"Nice move. Way to break Alpha," Zhane snickered, kicking Andros off of him. Zhane scrambled to his feet and helped Karone up. Alpha looked at the four young people before him.

"What is going on here?" the robot asked. Ashley ignored Alpha's comment, and turned to Zhane.

"This is all your fault!" she yelled at Zhane, helping her boyfriend up.

"And it is not like I intentionally sent Miss Blond Bimbo over to Alpha." Ashley said, glaring at Zhane.

"At least I didn't have to get Andros drunk off his rocker to get him to like me. You are nothing but a spoiled playboy," she spat.

"Oh please. We had a drink. And for your information, I'd sleep with him any time," Karone shot.

"And he's not afraid to make a move either," she added, glaring at her brother. Alpha listened to the banter and heaved a robotic sigh.

"Please everyone calm down," he begged.

"Oh so you're saying you would just throw yourself at every other guy that was willing to give you a good time then?" Ashley quipped back. "Wow, so you are a big girl?" Once again even ignoring Alpha's presence, she continued to bicker with Karone.

"Your nothing but a hussy," Ashley snapped back at Karone.

"Ashley, Karone-," the Robot stammered. "Andros..." he whined starting to overheat.

"I am not a hussy. I never said I'd sleep with anyone, just Zhane," Karone hissed.

"How dare you imply that she is a slut," Zhane accused.

"Please! Stop! Ay yi yi!" Alpha squeaked, spinning in fretful circles.

"You're right, you're the man whore," Ashley snapped at Zhane.

"You are the one that just threw yourself at me as soon as you were unfrozen. You must have been blind if you couldn't tell if I was already interested in Andros. Just had to try and make the rounds with Cassie if I remember correctly. Surprised you actually found a girl that would actually even think of sleeping with you," Ashley shouted venom seeping into her voice.

"You actually thought I was interested in either you or Cassie? Get real," Zhane sneered.

"Rangers please!" Alpha begged, steam starting to erupt from his circuits.

Karone finally noticed how distressed Alpha was. She fanned the smoke away. "Alpha," Karone said, grabbing a hold of one of Alpha's arms. Zhane looked over at the robot and turned towards Ashley and Andros.

"Look what you did!" Zhane accused.

"Guys stop. You're overloading Alpha's circuits," Karone interrupted.

"Oh yeah, like this was not totally your guys' fault," Ashley muttered. She turned to Alpha.

"Alpha, calm down, or we are going to have to re-boot you," Ashley said, worrying for her poor robot friend. Ashley turned to Andros, noticing how silent he was.

"Andros…" she said, grabbing a hand. Andros shook himself out of his thoughts, and headed towards Alpha.

"Ay yi yi, Rangers, what was going on between you guys. You are friends," Alpha said, starting too cool off his circuits.

"We'll try to explain as soon as you cool off," Andros said to Alpha.

A few minutes later Alpha had cooled down and was back to normal. Zhane was still glaring at Ashley behind Andros' back. Just as Andros opened his mouth to try and explain the situation to the robot, footsteps echoed in the corridor, making the group look up to see TJ.

"What are you doing here?" Zhane asked, not meaning to sound so annoyed as he probably did.

"Just wanted to surprise you guys," TJ answered, sensing the tension.

"Anyone want to tell me why you all look like you're ready to kill each other?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Ashley looked towards Andros, but he seemed to preoccupied with the surprise of TJ being here to surprise them.

"Umm...not really, but I guess I can try to give you the cliff notes version," she said, finally calmed down enough to talk. TJ just stood there, arms folded over his chest.

"Ok..." Ashley took a deep breath, hoping another fight wouldn't emerge.

"Well, yesterday Andros came and surprised me by coming down to Earth..." Ashley awaited the fight to start, but there wasn't any fighting yet. "And this morning Andros asked if I wanted to come up to space again," she looked towards Andros, giving him a quick squeeze on his shoulder.

"And of course I said yes...then when we came up here..." she stopped right there, not really sure if she should say where the found Zhane and Karone were in front of Alpha.

Karone could see that Ashley was nervous about continuing the story. She figured she'd be the bigger person and admit what they'd done.

"And while these two were down on Earth...Zhane and I sort of had a party and one thing led to another...and well...yeah...you get the picture," Karone said in a round about way. It felt weird to be talking about this in front of TJ. He looked between the two girls.

"Ok...so...what's the problem then...other than the fact that you're Andros' sister and he probably got mad," TJ asked.

"We found them in my room," Andros ground out.

"I said I was sorry already," Karone snipped.

"Well it would not have been a big of a deal if Zhane didn't start insulting Andros." Ashley snapped at Karone.

"Well Andros shouldn't have overreacted," Karone answered heatedly.

"Babe, overreacting is what he's good at," Zhane whispered loudly.

"Well of course he is going to overreact," Ashley barked at Zhane.

"Besides the fact that you did it with his sister, he was going to be mad as it was. It was both of your guys' fault that you didn't notice you were in a room besides one of your own," Ashley got back up to her feet.

"Guys! Back to your corners," TJ interrupted, placing himself between them.

Ashley backed off, and sat down next to Andros, once again putting a hand on his shoulder. She couldn't even begin to wonder how they were going to be able to be friends again after this.

Karone mirrored Ashley's motion with Zhane. Defiantly Zhane wrapped an arm around her waist. TJ stood between them. There had to be a way for them to make up. He just had to figure out what that way was.

"I can see that you are all really pissed off over this. Zhane, Karone it seems like you realize you made a mistake and tried to apologize for it," he began. Both of them nodded in agreement.

"And Andros, you had the right to be angry that it happened," he continued.

"But you guys can't go around beating the crap out of each other over it. You're friends and siblings," he stated.

"Correction, were friends," Zhane piped up.

"I'm not done," TJ declared firmly. Zhane went to say something again but shut his mouth.

TJ did not look at all happy about where this was going. "I know this is hard for you guys to do, but you need to get over this. We all as friends have been through too much together to let this ruin it."

"Andros, I know you don't want to hear this but Karone is a grown woman and is capable of making her own decisions. I get that you want to keep her safe but she needs some independence," TJ sighed.

"I just don't want to lose her again," Andros mumbled. Karone bit her lip as she slowly got up and took her brother by the hands.

"You're not losing me. I'm right here," she assured him. Ashley let go of Andros' shoulder, and let them have their sibling moment.

"Dark Specter is gone Andros, no one is taking me away again," Karone promised as she pulled her big brother into a hug. Ashley just sat there numbly, not sure what to say, or how to apologize like she knew she should.

"I'm sorry," Andros breathed as he hugged her back. Zhane watched as well in silence. He knew he would need to apologize as well but perhaps he should start with Ashley. He cleared his throat and edged over to her.

"Sorry I called you a bitch," he muttered.

"That doesn't even top off all the horrible things I said to you," Ashley replied getting up.

"I am so sorry I said those things, I didn't mean it, and hope you can forgive me," Ashley whispered.

TJ watched as the four of his friends started to make up. he never thought he'd have to deal with this kind of drama as a Power Ranger. Karone let go of Andros and turned to Ashley.

"How's your shoulder?" Ashley questioned.

"It hurts but I'll be ok," Karone answered as they embraced. All that was left was for Andros and Zhane to exchange reconciliatory remarks.

Andros stood there, not really sure what to say to his best friend. They uncomfortable silence just grew, and Zhane felt like he should be the one to apologize first.

"Sorry..." Zhane mumbled.

"You should be," Andros muttered back.

"I was trying to apologize," Zhane hissed.

"Yeah but we both know you didn't mean it," Andros responded.

"Oh here we go again," Zhane grumbled. Karone stepped next to her brother.

"Didn't we just talk about this? This is a part of me being independent. Just please forgive him, I know he is truly sorry about it...but can I trust you to be able not to butt in as much as you have?" Karone stared at her brother's face.

"Please..." she begged.

And I mean...at least I'm not some stranger she met in a bar. You and I are practically like brothers," Zhane interjected.

"You should be happy about this. Don't you want the people you care about to be happy?" he added.

"Yeah..." Andros muttered. "I know I overreacted," then he cracked a smile, "but did you have to do that in my room?" Zhane laughed a little.

"Hey, my room's open for your use at any time, how about that?" Zhane offered, not being able to keep himself from grinning. Andros laughed and clapped Zhane on the shoulder.

Then in a serious voice, "You break my sister's heart, I will kick your ass," TJ rolled his eyes as he thought another fight was going to erupt again. Andros looked in TJ's direction.

"I was kidding," he said clarifying for TJ. TJ nodded, realizing it was a joke. With that, Zhane pulled Karone to him, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"So anyone up for breakfast?" Zhane asked as he scooped Karone up in his arms, making her giggle.

"As long as you two keep your clothes on," Ashley teased as she began to follow Zhane.

Andros smiled and grabbed his girlfriend's hand, and followed Zhane and Karone. Alpha just stared at amazement at their retreating forms. TJ gave Alpha an understanding smile.

"I guess there will be some things I will never understand about humans Ay yi yi," the robot sighed.


End file.
